The Monster Within Himself
by Erika V.Johoney
Summary: Having strange things in our body is not a great feeling. That's what Cloud Strife's feeling now. There was a monster living in his body. "I'll take care of you and find a way to release it from your body." Tifa said to Cloud.


MONSTER WITHIN HIMSELF

Having strange things in our body is not a great feeling. That's what Cloud Strife's feeling now. There was a monster living in his body. Not only that, the monster also control his body anytime it wanted to. He tried to get rid of that monster in his body but failed. One day, he had found a way to get rid of that monster by trying to destroy himself together with the city where he lived.

Cloud went to the power station that control the whole city activities. Then, he conquered the control room and increase the energy of the lifestream which could destroy the whole city together with the citizen.

Meanwhile at the police station, Tifa was so busy with the phones that continuously ringing. She picked one of the phones. "Edge Police Station here. Speak your case sir." Tifa announced to the caller.

"Today will be the end of our city. Please do something officer!" The caller explained to Tifa panicly and the service became such a mess. Tifa hung up the phone and ran outside the police station. She could see that the entire citizen were panicking and running like a wild animal.

Then, Tifa saw a strange guy with silver hair just below his shoulder. Just a glimpse, the silver hair young man transformed into a guy with spiky, blonde hair and then transformed back to itself. "This city will go down, together with this monster. That way, it won't disturb me again and nobody will call me a monster!" The guy said to himself. Just a few more minutes for the city to explode, Tifa managed to stop it.

The next day, Cloud planned to meet Tifa at the cliff outside Edge. "I...I don't know where to start." Cloud said to Tifa nervously.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked Cloud in confusion.

"The man that nearly destroy the city, that's me." Cloud blurted out to Tifa making her eyes to widened. She took out the cuff and held it. "I think there's something wrong with myself. I can transform into a silver hair guy just like what you saw yesterday."

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way a young man could transf-" Before Tifa could finished her words, Cloud kneeled down like he was hurting. Tifa just stared at him and took a step forward when she noticed that she saw another person in Cloud. The blonde hair guy had transformed into a silver hair guy. Cloud stood up and faced his back to Tifa.

"This thing is living inside of me. It makes me sick and how I wished I could destroy it even if it means death. I'm not a MONSTER!" Cloud explained to Tifa furiously. Tifa eyes widened and just stared at him. She put away her cuff.

"I'll take care of you and find a way to release it from your body. It's my duty to protect the citizen who in need." Tifa said to Cloud. Cloud just nodded his head and vanished to the air.

A month later, Tifa still tried her best to find a way to release the monster from Cloud's body. Unknowingly, Cloud had developed a feeling towards Tifa. He always confessed to her, "I love you Tifa. I'm not a monster." But, Tifa just ignored him and held her tears from flowing. One day, he found Tifa in the old church lying on the ground unconscious. He approached Tifa and held her close to him. He felt that something was going out from his body but only a little once he touched her. Because of the strange feeling, Cloud also lost his conscious.

While he was unconscious, he could hear Tifa's voice talking to herself. "Please, let him live. I don't want him suffered because of that monster inside of him. I will give up my life if that's the only way to save him. Please, I'm begging you...I don't want the one that I love is suffering."

Cloud could sense that the monster was getting weaker everytime he got close with Tifa. Then, he also could feel the tender touch of Tifa's hand on his forehead which decreases his burden. "Tifa..." He blurted out in his unconsciousness. After that, the monster totally disappeared from his life which awakened him.

When Cloud woke up, he found out that he was still in the old church but surrounded by some of the citizen. He searched for Tifa and glad that she was there, smiling warmly at him. The next day, Tifa had disappeared into nowhere. Cloud tried his best to find her but failed. He stood in front of the police station and held his tears from flowing. All of a sudden, he could feel Tifa's hand holding his hand and he saw her, vanishing into the air.


End file.
